


Dreams

by Lord Felwinter (Hurleyvxv)



Series: Destiny dream dump [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Other, dream dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/Lord%20Felwinter
Summary: Dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kalton is the Warlock, Marceaux his Ghost. Tlabrea is my Hunter, Ajax his ghost. These are some Destiny-related dreams I've been having as of late, might do a little story for my Guardians since I have this weird/interesting one for them. Both are Exo. 
> 
> This is just a dump of the dreams I've been having, and I've been having quite a few of them.

“You _are_ aware that you have to meet Thavan for dinner, correct?”  
“Correct, though I don’t know why he wants to go to dinner. I can’t eat anything.”  
“Kalton,”  
“Yes, Marceaux?”  
“You are aware that camping out in the Plaguelands and capturing dregs to torture won’t go over well with your Reaver Captain informant, right?”  
“And _you_ are aware that my informant isn’t a Splicer, right?”  
  


Marceaux had gotten incredibly quiet after I’d said that.

“Kalton-”  
“-They _are_ spilling out into Skywatch. So are the Hive. I’m doing as Ikora has told me, aside from the capture and torture part.”  
  
He’d made himself visible.

“Does Lord Saladin know about your _intrigue_ with Lord Felwinter?”  
“Why, does he need to? I see no damage.”  
  
He’d gotten quiet again, and had dematerialized, sighing after a little while.

“Do what you want, I suppose. But don’t cry to me if the Vanguard finds out about what you’re doing out here.”


End file.
